Cordless power tools including interchangeable battery units are widely known in the prior art. For example, one such system is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,239. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,239 discloses a system of tools utilizing individual tool heads, each of which incorporates its own essential elements such as a motor and a blade or chuck. This type of system reduces space requirements for tool storage and increases the life span for each motor. Another significant aspect of systems such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,239 is the fact that they permit improved utilization of incorporated nickel-Black cadmium batteries and an associated battery charger which are particularly high cost elements of the system.
While prior art systems, including but not limited to the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,239, have proven to be suitable for many intended uses, they are all associated with certain disadvantages and/or limitations. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved system of cordless power tools.